Cuentos de la Casa Grande
by Wandering Wing
Summary: Wandering Wing es un niño diferente: vuela junto a las águilas, tiene un largo colmillo y posee un talento para hacer mentir al barro. En su pequeña casa de la montaña está aprendiendo: míralo crecer como un árbol junto al arroyo, acompáñalo a volar en aquel cielo llamado infancia.


**CUENTOS DE LA CASA GRANDE**

* * *

**1**

**La aventura de nacer**

¡Hola a todos! Me llamo Wandering C. Wing, y acabo de cumplir los diez años. Me alegra mucho verlos a todos tan sanos y tan animosos, debe ser que hoy se tomaron un rico almuerzo, pues como dice mi mamá: Pancita llena, corazón contento. Y es que ella sí sabe cocinarse unos almuerzos de fábula, aquí en nuestra casita en las montañas. Puede estar desde después del desayuno preparando el almuerzo (nosotros desayunamos a las nueve de la mañana y almorzamos a las doce). Ella es una gran hechicera porque sabe convertir la harina en pan.

Bueno, yo aquí voy a iniciar un diario. ¡Un diario! Yo siempre creí que esto es cosa de niñas, pero cuando uno tiene diez años, y además se ha criado a los pies de un cerro, ya se da cuenta que hay cosas que no tienen sentido. Pero pregúntense por qué lo hago. Todo comenzó de un modo completamente inverosímil, pero no recuerdo mucho de nada... lo mejor será que empecemos por el comienzo preguntándole a alguien que sepa más que yo.

Mi papá siempre me ha contado la historia de cómo nací yo. Pero antes debo explicarles cómo nacen los bebés. Mis papás nunca me han contado cómo funciona, pero debe ser igual a cómo lo hacen los perros, gatos, arranes, reberes y demás animales del mundo. Mi mamá se quedó embarazada de mí y yo comía todo lo que se comía ella pues yo estaba en su pancita. "Pancita llena, corazón contento" y siempre me ha dicho que yo era su corazón.

La pancita de mamá era famosa en la familia, pues venían todos los parientes a verla y le decían "¡Qué grande está su pancita!" Mi hermano mayor jugaba con los primos y parece que se sentía mal porque no podía jugar conmigo. Y aquí viene lo lindo. Verán, en la familia Wing nos gusta hacer grandes banquetes cuando se reúne la familia, y nuestra familia es bien grande, tan grande que más parecemos un ejército. Estaban en uno de esos banquetes, cuando un tío tomó una guitarra y me dedicó una canción.

_Hoy todo puedo sentir,  
puedo reír, no sé ni pensar  
ni hablar, más soy feliz,  
no tengo frío ni calor  
todo va bien y creciendo estoy  
no tengo hambre ni preocupación  
y siento un gran amor.  
Y de esta divinidad tendré que partir  
mi padre y mi madre están esperándome  
tienen ideas para mí  
que yo quisiera todas compartir  
más hoy presiento que estaría bien  
que me quedara aquí._

_Será un ingeniero dice el abuelo,_  
_un gran arquitecto sería perfecto,_  
_y si es un artista que horror un bohemio,_  
_mejor una niña que cumpla mis sueños,_  
_que siga la huella de Jesús nazareno_  
_no mejor empresario será millonario,_  
_un doctor famoso, un físico loco_  
_y yo solo quiero aprender a respirar._

_Y ahora que la hora llega, la de partir_  
_a todos los que me esperan voy a decir:_  
_quiero reír, cantar, jugar, sentir el mar_  
_y también llorar, por eso siento que_  
_estaría bien que me quedara aquí_

¡Y eso que ni me conocía! A mis papás les gustó mucho esa canción, y siempre la estaban cantando; dicen que yo daba patadas cuando mamá la oía. Creo que por eso es que me gusta hoy la música.

* * *

Pues de recordar, no recuerdo mucho. Creo que a mi mamá le gustaba comer dulces porque a mí me gustan mucho, y también porque dicen que soy muy dulce. El problema fue que yo comí tanto que comencé a crecer, y mi mamá no es muy grande, sino que es chiquita (pero está llenita de amor). Así que tuvieron que ir a sacarme de su pancita, porque no era cosa de meter casco y listo, arrancar al niño. Tiene que llegar un señor doctor y hacer todo un procedimiento.

La cosa es que al parecer yo estaba tan crecido que daba patadas. Imagínense mi mamá sentada, a punto de comerse un plato de ensalada, y voy yo y de un patada hago que se le caiga el plato. Todo un lío. Bueno, tenían que sacarme de mi mamá pero no sabían cómo, así que dejaron a mi hermano mayor con la Abuela y se fueron mis papás al pueblo.

Y lo que pasó por el camino lo averigüé viendo el álbum de fotos de mi mamá.

Ellos iban en una diligencia, de esas donde adentro van diez personas y arriba en el techo otras diez con el equipaje, y que adelante van tiradas por una recua de sementales. De esas abundaban en el pasado, y aún hoy los usamos por aquí en la montaña. Es toda una fiesta subirse porque van ponis que hablan gracioso; mi papá me dice que esos ponis hablan así porque vienen de Reinos que ya no existen. Esos Reinos tienen nombres graciosos y yo creo que por eso los que vivían en ellos hablan así.

Mi mamá y yo íbamos entre un hispañol que trabajaba de peletero y un limeño que olía a sal. Ella se daba cuenta porque hablan diferente, como instrumentos musicales que suenan distinto. Mi papá iba al frente, con un cocaví para el viaje porque de la montaña al pueblo más cercano, Hoofington, hay como tres horas y viajar da hambre, se sea grande o se sea chico. Y yo desde la pancita de mamá que soy hambriento.

Resulta que iban en lo más bien andando, cuando mi mamá comenzó a tener dolores: creo que yo por accidente la mordí pancita adentro, ¡pero no fue con intención! La cosa es que ella comenzó a sentir dolores y tuvieron que parar la diligencia. Dicen que mi papá estaba harto nervioso, y un cubano que iba con ellos le prestó un cigarro bien grande, de esos que se fuma una vez al año. Y mientras fumaba como locomotora, dentro de la diligencia, una yegua de sangre quetzalteca me ayudaba a salir.

Sacar a un bebé de una mamá es trabajo complicado. Un huaso filleno prestó su manta, una mujer colombiana prestó unas sábanas, el hispañiol prestó una navaja de un señor llamado Albacete, y un señor cebra calentó agua en una olla que llevaba una viejita. A saber para qué necesitan tanta parafernalia para sacar a un solo bebecito, ni me imagino cómo será para sacar a dos.

—Relájese, iñor —le decía a mi papá un huaso filleno. Los fillenos dicen la mitad de las palabras y usan sombreros de paja.

—¡Cómo quiere que me relaje! —contestaba mi papá. Nosotros los de la montaña antes habíamos sido un reino llamado Albania y más tarde Kosovo. Parece que había habido una guerra cuando nació mi hermano mayor, y Kosovo se había unido a Equestria que es como se llama el país donde estoy ahora.

—¡Che, tenés que tener paciencia! —le decía uno de las Provincias Unidas.

—¡Cómo quiere que tenga paciencia!

—Caballero, ¿Tiene hambre? —le preguntaba una mujer mexica.

—¡Cómo quiere que tenga hambre! —contestaba. Y seguía fumando. Fumó tanto, que creo que tapó el cielo con humo y por eso en la montaña el cielo siempre está blanco.

Resulta que la mujer quetzalteca estuvo un buen rato sacándome porque yo no me quería ir, así que dos yeguas, de esas rellenitas y risueñas tan hermosas y propias del sur, hicieron un almuercito con lo que cada uno traía. Papá tragaba y no tenía idea qué estaba comiendo.

Y entonces se asomó la mujer quetzalteca. Mi papá como un cohete se puso de pie y corrió hacia ella.

—Señora ¿Cómo nació? ¿Cómo está mi esposa?

Ella lo miró con esos ojos mayas tan propio de las quetzaltecas.

—Caballero, su hijo... es internacional —dijo sonriendo mientras me entregaba envuelto en la manta del huaso.

Dicen que mi papá se desarmó en cuatro y se volvió a armar, otros dicen que se salió el alma por un segundo y luego se le regresó. Yo creo que se atragantó con su bigote porque dicen que le costó tomarme en brazos, y luego se puso a reír como tonto mientras los demás pasajeros celebraban la gesta. Él entró a ver a mi mamá y creo que se abrazaron pero no estoy seguro.

Dicen que los cocheros estaban felices, y que el variopinto grupo se reía como nunca. Vaya a saber uno. Ellos eran los últimos de sus naciones: sus hijos nacían equestrianos sin importar la región. Imagínense el cuadro: un grupo de ponis de hartos países que no existen, ayudándose para traer al mundo a un niño.

* * *

Y a falta de pintor, no se pintó un cuadro pero se tomaron una foto, ahí junto a la diligencia. Y los invitaron a todos para cuando la familia se reunió (motivos no faltan para hacer fiestas). Ahí, mi tío volvió a cantar la canción que me habían dedicado, y dicen que dejé de llorar (creo que estuve llorando desde que nací) y que me puse a reír. Y dicen que mi risa es como un acorde de guitarra.

Bueno, mi mamá me llama a cenar. Es mejor no hacerla esperar. Vaya, he escrito mucho... no hay mucho más que agregar. Excepto que me encanta trabajar con la arcilla, hacer cerditos de alcancía, vasos, jarrones y animalitos que mi mamá cuece en el horno. Ella sonríe. Dice que ella tenía razón: tal vez yo termine siendo un artista.


End file.
